Angel Cake
by L'Archel-Hotishi
Summary: Bianca may be spoiled, but when it comes to winning Raguna's heart, she'll do anything...even if it means cooking a romantic dinner from scratch.  Raguna x Bianca fluff.


Title: Angel Cake

Pairing: Raguna x Bianca

Disclaimer: Natusume owns all rights to Rune Factory 1, 2, 3, and Frontier.

Author's Note: I love Rune Factory so much…at first, I wanted to marry Lara, but I accidentally sold the Lapis Lazuli. Whoops. I also try not to marry into 'rival couples', and Bianca didn't have a rival in any of the versions (DS or Frontier).

Aside from that…I have always loved her! I was just in denial, heheh….  
>Please enjoy!<p>

(P.S. This story takes place just a little after the Francoise event).  
><strong>-START-<strong>

"Hey Bianca, how is Francoise doing?" Raguna called light-heartedly as he burst through the doors of the mansion cheerfully. Bianca, who was at the foot of the staircase feeding the monster, jumped in surprised and turned to him, clutching her heart in shock.

"R-Raguna," she stuttered, pink lips forming a sour pout as his arrival. "You almost gave me a heart-attack…and who said you could just bust in here, huh?" she almost yelled, trying to mind her manners even in a fit of anger. The brown haired man hadn't listened to the tantrum and, instead, was petting Francoise's trunk playfully.

"Oh, there you are! Did you miss me…did you?" Raguna asked, laughing as it cuddled against his cheek and nudged him on the ground. He flopped down on the mansion floor and played with the monster temporarily, the purple-haired woman looming over the sight. It was hard for her to deny that he was extremely kind and caring. In fact, there were times when she would blush ant his presence.

What's worse, he was a _farmer, _not the elegant prince who'd she imagined she would fall for. Even now, with his clothes covered in dust and his hands callous from the fields…he seemed better than a prince from even the most glamorous fairytale.

Without warning, she found herself asking, "Hey, why don't you stay for dinner?"

Raguna blinked and looked up at the selfish woman from his sprawled out position on the floor. At his curious gaze, she turned bright red and looked away, jerking her chin in the air in a pompous manner. "Well, I mean…I know how annoying it must be to prepare your own food every night. We're pretty good friends…so why don't we cook for you tonight? I also have to repay you for giving me Francoise," she rationalized, turning an open palm towards the happy little monster.

The brown hair man stood up and nodded, careful not to accidentally get the floor dirty with his clothes. "Oh…thank you. That sounds great. Tabatha's a really good cook, right? I can't wait," he half-laughed, causing Bianca to tense and flinch uncomfortably.

Of course, he probably knew about how selfish she was. It was pretty evident to the other villagers, after all. Raguna probably thought she was going to have her elf servant Tabatha prepare everything. Well, she'd prove him wrong. Little did he know she was as determined as she was selfish.

"What's makes you think she'll be cooking?"

"Huh? There's nobody else in the mansion, right?" he asked with a clueless expression, putting his hands on his hips. "Wait, then that means…"

"That's right!" she roared loudly. "I'll be cooking! I know you probably think I can't because I'm a spoiled brat, right?"

"I never said anything like that…" Raguna said slowly, backtracking their conversation and trying to find out why she'd become angry so suddenly.

"That's right! Come back at 8:00 and I'll have a fancy, elaborate dinner for you! You've challenged me to a duel Raguna, and I intend to win!" she asserted, pointing an incriminating gloved finger at his chest.

"I-I never challenged you to anything," Raguna stuttered defensively before she shoved him out the front doors. He recovered and watched her slam the door in his face, still perplexed by her sudden outburst. "What…did I do?" he asked himself, staring at the door intently as if it would somehow give him the answer.  
>In the mansion, the lilac-haired woman leaned against the massive corridor with her arms crossed over her chest. "You'll see…I'll make you the best meal ever!" she yelled, removing he long, pearl-colored gloves as she approached the kitchen. The baffled monster blinked and retreated to its cage, knowing that it was dangerous to stay in his owner's way. Tabatha, who had watched the debacle from atop the staircase, considered calling to her for permission to help.<p>

"Little Miss?" she asked, when Bianca turned and shushed her. "You know, if you need help…"

"Don't even **think **about asking Tabatha!" she warned, smiling wryly at the older woman. "I promised I would do it by myself…so I will. Besides, Raguna thinks I'm selfish! I have to prove him wrong," she said, turning on her heels and walking towards the oven and refrigerator, silently trying to figure out what she would prepare the farmer. Tabatha sighed and decided to clean the upstairs floors of the mansion. There was no denying Bianca if she had her heart set on something, and now it was no exception.

"I'll be dusting the bedrooms if you need me, okay?"

The only response was an ear-shattering crash (most likely a pot falling onto the floor) that echoed through the house. The maid loosed a groan from her lips and rubbed her temple. It was sure to be an interesting evening.

Hours had passed since Tabatha had ventured downstairs, and frankly, she was becoming a little nervous. She'd already stopped two fires, helped the girl decipher a recipe, and replaced a set of broken china. Since then, the hours had ticked by without a peep from the kitchen. She had no idea what Bianca was preparing after she'd burned the first few dishes, but it had apparently gone over well. Regardless, the silver-haired maiden was anxious, much like someone expecting an aftershock after a vicious earthquake. Tabatha descended the staircase, lifting the hem of her lilac dress over her ankles and trying to tread as softly as possible, hoping to spy on her mistress. As her head popped out from behind the corner, Bianca had adorned mittens and was pulling something out of the oven. It was Lobster Roast, a recipe Tabatha remembered teaching the purple-haired girl before they'd moved to Trampoli.

"Little Miss…" she said, rushing to her side and hugging her, almost sobbing from happiness. "I can't believe this…you made your own food! And it's edible," she added, breathing in the scent of the dish. "I'm so proud!"

"Tabatha…" Bianca grumbled, fists clenched in anger. "Are you trying to tell me you doubted my abilities that much? I can be useful if I put my mind to something!" Bianca turned the color of a strawberry when Tabatha laughed. "Why are you laughing like that? **Tabatha!**" she yelled again, watching in embarrassment as the maid clutched her sides and almost fell to the floor in a fit of giggles.

"N-Nothing," she stammered, wiping a tear from her pastel lashes. "It's just…you've changed so much since Raguna started stopping by. You've even started taking care of Francoise all by yourself. You never used to think of anyone's needs but your own…" she said in an unintentionally happy tone that insulted Bianca enough to make her grind her teeth in fury.

"**TABATHA!"** she yelled again before hearing the gentle knock at the door.

"Oh, it seems he's here right on time," the maid added casually, watching as a startled Bianca quickly lifted the dish onto the elaborate table in the dining room, then rushing to retrieve the proper silverware. Before Tabatha had a chance to answer the door, Raguna opened it himself and entered, clothes washed and his skin dirt-free thanks to one of Melody's baths.

"Hey Tabatha," he greeted, waving gaily to her as she bowed to the coffee-haired man. "Where's Bianca…is she still mad?"

_Actually quite the opposite, _is what she wanted to say, but she merely sighed and gesticulated towards the glittering dining room. "Why don't you see for yourself?" And with those words, she parted for her bedroom, hoping to occupy herself with the appropriate amount of chores to prevent interrupting their dinner.

Raguna cast his blue eyes upon the adjacent room moments later, hearing someone rustling around with what sounded like glass. As he made his way towards the room, Bianca was just about to run to the corridor and welcome him when the two adults crashed into one another. As a result, the knife the maiden was holding to slice the dish was almost forced into her chest.

"Bianca!" a voice yelled as she toppled to the ground, expecting the trenchant blade to bury itself in her abdomen. When seconds passed without feeling, she opened her eyes to see that she fallen into the farmer's arms. "Are you okay?" he asked, brushing aside some strands of hair that had escaped from her pigtails. Bianca lifted her slightly swollen cheek from Raguna's shoulder and looked around for the knife. She saw it a few feet away and sighed with relief that nobody appeared to be injured by her idiotic clumsiness.

"Yeah…" she sighed, suddenly realizing how his hands were wrapped around her. "G-Get off of me! You're such a pervert, as always. Why am I even nice to you!" she screamed, shoving the blue-eyed man off of her. Raguna fell back clumsily and, only then, did a pool of sanguine blood become visible to her. She felt her fingers accidently brush against the red pool and began flailing her legs madly in an attempt to scoot away from the crimson puddle. She was about to ask where the blood had come from before she saw Raguna clutching his arm, trying to hide a visible gash running from his shoulder to his elbow.

"…Raguna?" she asked shakily, face paling from the sight of someone she loved wounded. Even worse, he was bleeding because of her mistake, and she was too prideful to even take notice. He'd tried to hide the pain from the selfish woman, but was losing control of his breathing, and slid down onto the floor. As the pool of blood grew, Raguna finally collapsed with a smile on his face from being able to save Bianca. Her hands clutched either side of her head as she screamed for Tabatha, rushing to his side.

"Raguna, Raguna! Oh no…please, stay awake! **RAGUNA!**"

XOXOXOXO

Lara quietly left Raguna's room in the town clinic and smiled to the two women waiting outside the door. Bianca, who was normally fussy about her appearance, looked disheveled and distressed by Raguna's injury. When the redhead emerged from the room with a smile on her visage, her face instantly calmed. "Lara…he's going to be fine?"

"Yes. He only lost a little blood. He lost around five percent…if he'd lost over thirty-five percent, he might not have been so lucky," she informed then, touching the woman's blood-stained glove. "He was still awake when I left, so please feel free to visit!"

Bianca smiled and Lara's cheerful disposition and dried her eyes before entering the room. Even after the disaster her stupid pride had created, she couldn't bear to face him without the shield it provided. She approached the hospital bed as softly just in case he was asleep. She's already caused him so much trouble, the last thing she wanted to do was wake him from his slumber. However, Raguna was awake, and turned over to see his friend. When he stared at her, there was a wordless feeling of forgiveness that emanated from him…and when he asked if he'd been too much of a trouble to him, she broke down sobbing and raced to his side.

She fell to his side, pink dress crumbling around her knees. The violet-haired maiden took Raguna's hand and held it, warm tears slowly dripping from her eyes. "You're okay…thank goodness…I'm so sorry. That was my fault, I'm so sorry…" she apologized. She wanted to continue, but he silenced her by pressing a finger upon her mouth.

"It's not your fault Bianca," he said as he shook his head at her apology. "And even if it was, I'd forgive you." He welcomed her to sit on the bed as he straightened the ribbon that always sat atop her head. "It was worth saving your life. I'd injure myself like this a million times over if it met keeping you safe."

"R-Really?" she asked, blushing vibrantly as his dashing comment. She heard the door creak open and suddenly shut seconds later. It was Tabatha, no doubt, trying to peek in on their conversation. She shot an icy glare to the person(s) who might be beyond the door and turned back the man she now considered to be her prince. "…you're probably just saying that. You can't possibly mean it…you'd have to be crazy to sacrifice yourself for me…" she added with an averted gaze. She was a self-absorbed, bratty girl, and Raguna was a charming young man who was brave and selfless. Someone like him falling in love with her was like something out of a storybook.

When he heard that statement, he laughed and leaned over to her, placing a delicate kiss upon her unsuspecting lips. As both mouths brushed briefly, Raguna pulled away and whispered sensually in her ear, "If you think someone has to be crazy to want to sacrifice themselves for you…" he began, snaking his arms across her back and pulling the maiden down in the bed. As Bianca rested on top o him eyes wide and face red as a rose, Raguna kissed her again and concluded, "_Then I must be an absolute lunatic._"

Raguna then playfully pulled the hospital bed sheets over their bodies, protecting their private kisses from the prying eyes of Trampoli's citizens.

"…I love you, Raguna."

"Yeah…I love you…Bianca."

**-END-**

I love them….they need more love…Raguna x Bianca is kind of like a gender-bender version of Angela x Gill…kind of.

Thanks for reading! (bow)


End file.
